


Благие намерения

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Благие намерения

\- Охуительно.  
Три демона и королева деликатно сделали вид, что ничего не услышали. Нефрит не так часто употреблял нецензурые выражения, но когда да - то всегда очень в тему. И все-таки встречу с блонди (количеством тринадцать штук) лучше бы было описать другим словом.  
\- Мы были поражены, Ваше Величество, - перевел Кунсайт.  
\- Подробнее, - вздохнула королева.  
\- Сэйлор воины пересмотрели бы свою концепцию зла, если бы встретились с ними, - хмыкнул Джедайт.  
\- Да, у нас по крайней мере нету гаремов.  
\- И пристрастие к... несовершенолетним преследуется по закону.  
После этой фразы Кунсайта Нефрит громко промолчал. Зойсайт так же громко подумал про Нару Осака. Джедайт протелепатировал всем "заебали" и продолжил вслух:  
\- Очень занятная система правления. Юпитер, как верховное божество... чем-то оно мне Металлию напомнило, кстати... - все дружно вздохнули. Недоброй памяти король прежде чем покинуть этот мир окончательно, оставил всем подарочков вроде временых дыр, ведущих в самые разные измерения и в самые разные столетия, их до сих пор пытались закрыть или наоборот, стабилизировать. - Тринадцать андроидов высшего класса, еще какое-то количество андроидов классом пониже... Еще никогда такого не видел. Покопаться бы в Юпитер, - тоскливо сказал Джедайт. - Или в ком-нибудь из их элиты. Но ведь до них не доберешься.  
\- Зато их очень заинтересовала наша магия. За соскоб с кожи и каплю крови столько всего предлагали.  
\- Ты представляешь, что будет, если у них еще и магия появится?  
\- Зато мы сможем, если что, обменять кого-нибудь из наших на кого-нибудь из их проштрафившихся элитников. Вот и покопаешься в свое удовольствие.  
\- Не согласятся. Но было бы неплохо как-то наладить с ними более тесное сотрудничество. Может выйти очень выгодно. Мне понравилась их технология. Но цены у них зверские.  
\- Ха, - Нефрит торжествующе ухмыльнулся. - Пока вы с Кунсайтом предавались радостям высокой дипломатии с блонди, я собирал слухи и сплетни. Говорят... вернее, очень старательно умалчивают, что Ясон Минк в последнее время вызывает все больше недовольства этого своего божества. Того и гляди, ему придется выбирать между... как они это называют? Нейрокоррекцией - промыванием мозгов, или личной жизнью.  
\- Он не согласится перебежать к нам, если ты на это намекаешь, - возразил Кунсайт.  
\- Кто сказал, что он должен соглашаться?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Только то, что Минк вот-вот окажется в крайне затруднительном положении и мы могли бы ему помочь, - Нефрит излучал невинность и благие помыслы.  
\- Насколько я понял, положение Минка достаточно стабильно, - Джедайт поморщился. - А я с этими блонди столько времени провел...  
\- У Минка - по слухам - имеется крайне нестабильный... как они это называют? Пет. У которого - опять же, по слухам - имеется бывший отвергнутый возлюбленный... Что? Я не только в Эосе слухи собирал! Если этих троих столкнуть, может получиться крайне любопытно. Там кипят такие страсти...  
\- И вы, лорд Нефрит, предлагаете... - королева, как и Нефрит, излучала благожелательность и терпение. Нефрит благоразумно заторопился:  
\- Я предлагаю помочь всем заинтересованным сторонам разрешить их конфликт, раз и навсегда. У меня есть пара идей... Если все получится так, как нужно, то Минк или попадет в немилость, или погибнет - и его бренные останки можно будет... позаимствовать, пока их не уничтожили. В любом случае, на Амои будет крайне неуютно. И тут придем мы, все в... - Нефрит с сомнением посмотрел на свою униформу, - в сером. Если разыграем наши карты правильно, то теплые связи с планетой нам обеспечены.  
\- Ага... - Джедайт стоял с отсутствующим выражением лица, явно что-то просчитывая. Кунсайт задумался.  
Королева кивнула.  
\- Продолжайте... собирать слухи, лорд Нефрит, и держите ситуацию под контролем. Мы ни в коем случае не упустим возможность помочь кому-нибудь.


End file.
